the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
RoseClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In RoseClan.... Shadowclaw padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 20:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) He looked like he hadn't had enough sleep recently, but he forced his eyes to stay open. Icewish ♥ 20:13, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning" Rosepaw meowed to Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah, it's morning?" said Shadowclaw, confused from lack of sleep. Icewish ♥ 20:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "you okay" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." he replied. "I just haven't slept in a week, that's all..."Icewish ♥ 20:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "thats terrible! you need your sleep!" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "I can't," said Shadowclaw. Icewish ♥ 20:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "why not?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "Just, um, I 'sleep walk'," replied the tom. Icewish ♥ 20:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "really?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) "wow" Rosepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw collapsed. Icewish ♥ 20:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) (I cant be too active for a while, I dont have much Wifi, sorry. XP) Orchidkit padded over to Thornstar. "I'm almost six moons old! Can I be an Apprentice?" she looked at him, trying to make her eyes look big and adorable. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 04:14, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Rockfang saw Shadowclaw and quickly ran over to him. "What happened to him?" he asked Rosepaw. [[User:Juniperfang|'June']] Warriors Rule! 02:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck blinked an eye open. "Hm." She saw Shadowclaw and flicked her tail. "Oh, dear." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:47, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw started to growl angrily in his sleep. Icewish ♥ 18:32, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Growling in your sleep? That's embarassing." Brightspeck meowed, as if Shadowclaw were actually awake. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw's eyes flew open, though they were an eerie purple in color. He tackled Brightspeck and pinned her down. Icewish ♥ 22:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, Shadowclaw, what are you doing." Brightspeck said, although her voice didn't seem to be asking a question- rather, she was stating it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw didn't reply, and slashed at Brightspeck's face. Icewish ♥ 22:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC) "Um, what is your problem, Shadowclaw." Brightspeck growled, shoving him off and rubbing her cheek. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:57, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw blinked a few times, then his eyes returned to the color green. "Oh my gosh," he said. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Icewish ♥ 02:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit saw Brightspeck was hurt. She rushed over, looked at her wound, and remembered the herbs in Gingerpelt's store. She went there, and tried to remember what she had said about herbs. She quickly grabbed some goldenrod and cobwebs. She ran over to Brightspeck and treated her wound. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 03:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks. Orchidkit." Brightspeck shrugged. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:38, April 28, 2013 (UTC) "You're welcome. I'm just happy I remembered what Gingerpelt said, so I can be a Medicine Cat Apprentice!" Orchidkit replied happily. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit finished treating the wound, then padded over to the Leader's Den. She looked up to see if Thornstar was there. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:20, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 01:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw went for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) He started pacing back and forth. Icewish ♥ 01:35, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw walked over to a stream and looked at his reflection in the water. He looked very thin and sickly. Icewish ♥ 01:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw started to pad back to camp but on her way she saw Shadowclaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw stood up and started to walk farther away from camp. Icewish ♥ 01:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded over to Shadowclaw "hi" she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:44, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Shadowclaw replied, emotionlessly. Icewish ♥ 01:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "How are you today?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Not too great," said Shadowclaw, still walking. Icewish ♥ 01:47, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Are you ganna get better?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadowclaw shrugged. Icewish ♥ 01:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) "Why were you looking at yourself in the stream?" Rosepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans